Knullwood
Knullwood is rare material, valued for its unique anti-magic properties. It is gathered from Knullwood trees, found only in the Shielding Woods on the border of Zafra and Anar'Putta. Properties Knullwood is tough, malleable wood; strong enough to be used for construction or weaponry. It is not the most flexible wood and only the most skilled bowyer can utilise it in their craft. Knullwood naturally resists and absorbs magic. Living knullwood consumes magic from its surroundings. Dense knullwood growth can sap the abilities of spellcasters or even prove fatal to innately magical creatures. Dead knullwood produces a mild anti-magical effect, allowing those that wear it to protect themselves from magical harm. While knullwood's properties make it valuable to scholars, nobles or adventurers, it can prove to be quite difficult to gather. As a result of this it is a valuable commodity across Tolas. In-Game Rulings Pathfinder An item made of knullwood grants it's wielder some protection from magic. Armours made entirely from knullwood grant their wearer spell resistance 16. Only armour that can be made from wood can be made from knullwood for an additional 500gp. Armor can be given light knullwood panelling for 350gp. This grants the armour spell resistance 10. Armor with knullwood panelling cannot be enchanted as though it were made of knullwood (see below). A knullwood trinket that occupies the neck slot costs 150gp and grants spell resistance 5. A knullwood tower shield is a wooden shield grants spell resistance 12 for 400gp. A knullwood heavy shield grants spell resistance 9 for 325gp while a knullwood light shield grants 8 spell resistance for 250gp. A knullwood buckler costs 200gp and grants 7 spell resistance. Weapons made from knullwood cost an additional 200gp. Knullwood weaponry completely bypasses any magical defenses on their target. Only weapons that are typically made out of wood or can feasibly be made from wood may be made from Knullwood. Knullwood ammunition costs an additional 2gp per ammo and acts much the same as other knullwood weapons, ignoring magical defenses. Because of the nature of knullwood it cannot be enchanted or put under the effect of any spell (such as ironwood). Fifth Edition Knullwood Armour Generic Variant, Major, Rare A suit of armour crafted from knullwood. It protects its wearer from magical threats but is not as sturdy as traditional armour. The armour class of armour made from knullwood is reduces by 3. Its wearer has advantage on saving throws against spells. This item variant can be applied to the following base items: * Breastplate (Knullwood Breastplate) * Chain Mail (Knullwood Chain Mail) * Chain Shirt (Knullwood Chain Shirt) * Half Plate Armor (Knullwood Half Plate Armor) * Plate Armor (Knullwood Plate Armor) * Ring Mail (Knullwood Ring Mail) * Scale Mail (Knullwood Scale Mail) * Spiked Armor (Knullwood Spiked Armor) * Splint Armor (Knullwood Splint Armor) Knullwood Shield Shield, Major, Uncommon A shield crafted from knullwood. While holding this shield you have advantage on dexterity saving throws against spells. Knullwood Weapons Generic Variant, Major, Uncommon Knullwood weaponry completely bypasses any magical defenses on their target. Creatures do not benefit from magical bonuses to their AC (such as from the Shield spell or a Ring of Protection) against attacks made with a knullwood weapon. Only weapons that are typically made out of wood or can feasibly be made from wood may be made from knullwood. This item variant can be applied to the following base items: * Club (Knullwood Club) * Greatclub (Knullwood Greatclub) * Light Hammer (Knullwood Light Hammer) * Mace (Knullwood Mace) * Quarterstaff (Knullwood Quarterstaff) Category:Homerules Category:Commodities